The arrow necklace
by Iron cheeks
Summary: Clint and Natasha on downtime from a mission. Natasha complains about romance movies and Clint produces a necklace. Oneshot..light fluff


**Clint and Natasha downtime after a mission.**

Clint sighed with relief as him and Natasha reached their apartment. Their mission was over. The wiped out a brothel in Portugal. All the girls were kidnapped victims and forced to work their. Natasha had been silent the entire 7 hour ride home. Missions like these really took a tole on her, brought back old memories. Unwanted ones. Clint parked the car and helped Natasha to the front door. She could make in it herself. He exactly what she was going to do next. He'd her to it. She was going to run a steaming hot bath and scrub every inch of her skin to get the 'filth' of the memories off of her. Clint went back out to the car to get his bow and quiver and their bags full of clothes. They could be washed tomorrow. Right now he has to make sure Natasha is okay.

Clint locked the door behind him. Leaving the bags and bow beside the front door. He stripped and had to quick shower before changing into sweats and a AC/DC band tshirt. Clint dried his hair with the towel.

"They're safe now", he told himself as he went to check on Natasha. Clint knocked on the door to her bathroom. The apartment consisted of two bedrooms, two bathrooms, an open plan kitchen and sitting room and a laundry room. Only one bedroom was ever used since Clint helped Natasha get over her habit of wearing handcuffs to bed. Clint opened the door to the bathroom. There's nothing sexual about it whatsoever, this Natasha in front of him reminds him of the 16 year old Natasha they rescued 6 years ago. Just as broken. Clint takes the brush from her grip and puts it out of reach from her. He allows her scrub not only for a little. She'll keep going until she's raw and bleeding. He stops her before she does. Clint grabs a towel and wraps it around Natasha as she gets out of the bath.

Clint guides her over to the bed, sitting her down beside pyjamas she picked out. She gets dressed as Clint leaves to make them a bit of dinner. Chips and burgers is the only thing he can make with the food they have. They'd have to get some groceries. Natasha sat down at the table just as the food was ready. She's smiling now. That's a good sign. They both ate in silence.

"Want to watch a movie?" Clint suggested as he washed up their dishes. Natasha smiled and nodded. Clint made popcorn while Natasha got them a large blanket. Natasha leant into him when he sat down. He wrapped an arm around her using the other one to eat popcorn. Natasha chose a movie from Netflix; spy. They both laughed at the betrayal of their job. "If only it was that easy", Natasha laughed as she stole the bowl of popcorn. Clint pouted.

"Looks who's cute when he pouts", Natasha teased him as she kissed him on the cheek. Clint smiled and held her closer.

"Why do they always get married in the end?" Natasha scowled at the movie.

"That totally ruins it", Natasha isn't too fond of love. After all love is for children.

"We should get married", Clint didn't mean to say that out loud. Natasha pushed herself of his chest so that she could look at him.

"What?" She thought must have misheard him. Clint grinned.

"Marry me", he knew he was on threatening territory. Natasha's face went blank. She's searching for any sign of this being a joke. She found none.

"Are you gonna pull out a ring or something now?" She questioned him, feeling slightly sick in her stomach. The black widow does not get butterflies. She hates the way Clint has her feel right now. Clint glanced down and then made eye contact again.

"A ring is dangerous, I've a better idea", he grinned as he got up and ran into his room. Natasha nodded her acceptance that a ring would be dangerous. If someone found out they were married, they could use it against them.

Clint returned with a box, too big for a ring. It's definitely jewellery though. Natasha eyed him very carefully. Clint smiled as he got down on one knee.

"Natasha Romanoff will you marry me?" He grinned as he opened the box revealing an arrow necklace.

"It supposed to be a birthday present but this is much better", Clint quickly explained himself. Natasha was still in shock. One minute she was slagging marriage, the next she's being proposed to.

"Yes, but I'll poison you if anyone finds out", she smiled despite her threat. Clint laughed with relief. He 90% thought he was going to be killed. Natasha kissed Clint.

"Can I put it on you?" Clint asked as he took the necklace from the box. Natasha nodded as she moved her hair out of the way.

"I love you", Clint smiled as Natasha adjusted the necklace on her.

"I love you too".

 **Thanks for reading x**


End file.
